


Битва! за Дамбу!

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Translation, absolutely crack, legionaries being stupid, maybe some fandom jokes, translation russian, what the fuck is going on, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Рок-группа AU. Цезарь одержим победой в этом глупом соревновании, и для неё он сделает что угодно, даже доверится кому-то, кому не должен.
Kudos: 3





	Битва! за Дамбу!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle! for the Dam!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195925) by [Cheesegorath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesegorath/pseuds/Cheesegorath). 



~~

Члены группы:

Цезарь — вокал

Ланий — гитара

Вульпес — клавишные

Луций — барабаны

Аврелий — контрабас

Отон — ксилофон... да, ксилофон

~~

— Чуваки! Вы не поверите!

Цезарь захлопнул дверь, почти вся группа была в комнате, что было удивительно. Каждый взглянул на него, а затем они вернулись к своим занятиям: Ланий лежал на кровати, слушая какую-то глэм-метал группу на полной громкости, Луций пил лимонад, сидя на маленьком столике в центре комнаты, Вульпес играл в Game Boy Advance рядом с ним. Главный вопрос: где были Отон и Аврелий?

— Чё как, Цезарь? — сказал Люций, единственный, кто обратил внимание на главаря.

Цезарь развернул постер, который он держал в руках. Когда остальные члены группы увидели его, они закачали головой. «О нет, только не это». Это был официальный постер крупнейшего музыкального соревнования в Мохаве: Битва за Дамбу Гувера.

Не секрет, что самой заветной, самой влажной мечтой Цезаря было выиграть это состязание. В прошлом году группа почти победила, но их тупой бывший гитарист совершил роковую ошибку в самой важной песне, и победила НКР.

— В этом году у нас есть Ланий. Очевидно, что мы выиграем. — Цезарь указал на Лания, который все еще был потерян в музыке.

Вульпес вздохнул и положил свой Game Boy, готовый к разговору.

— Ты уверен, Цезарь? Наш новый альбом, «Плутократы вроде тебя», не распродался... из-за случая на Дамбе.

— Вульпес, ну бля, давай повеселее. — Луций саркастически закатил глаза.

Клавишник пожал плечами и снова включил свой Game Boy. Он был раздражен намерениями Цезаря, неприязнь Вульпеса к Ланию лишь росла. Новый гитарист все еще ничего не замечал, наслаждаясь музыкой. А Цезарь продолжал держать постер с улыбкой от уха до уха, будто он выиграл войну, а это было типа его знамени.

— Цезарь, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя хотя бы список песен на этот день есть. — Луций попытался нарушить неловкую тишину. Напряжение в комнате нарастало, и он понятия не имел, что делать.

Главарь группы вздохнул.

— Почти. Как насчет «Тезис и Антитезис»?

«О нет, пожалуйста, никаких гегелевских бредней». Луций не знал, как сказать ему, что это плохая идея и что людям это не нравилось из-за запутанной гегелевской диалектики. Люди на фестивале хотели песен о банальных вещах вроде секса и наркотиков. Блять, Легион Цезаря был альтернативной группой, а не прогрессивной.

Луций хотел убедить его сыграть что-то попроще вроде «На кресте» или «Радиоактивный дождь на прожекторе», но тут кто-то с силой хлопнул дверью, чуть не сломав её.

— ЧУВАКИ, СМОТРИТЕ! — прокричал Отон. Он выглядел так, словно пробежал через всю Мохаве и обратно.

Все, включая Лания, взглянули на заебавшего их ксилофониста. В руках у него был ничем не примечательный компакт-диск. «Дай-ка угадаю, очередная его глупая находка», — подумал Луций.

— Боже, надеюсь, ты не просто впустую тратишь наше время. Знаешь, Отон, в последний раз ты...

Цезарь не успел закончить предложение. Отон уже вставлял компакт-диск в проигрыватель, причем так неаккуратно, что фигурки Вульпеса из «Дети шпионов 4» упали на пол, из-за чего ему пришлось встать со стула и поставить их обратно.

— Отон, эти фигурки КОЛЛЕКЦИОННЫЕ, сколько раз тебе повторять?

Ксилофонист не обращал внимания.

— Ребят, послушайте, просто... послушайте. Мне все еще не верится.

Он нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Качество звука было плохим, это была запись концерта в людном баре или в похожем месте, с громкими криками поддержки и еще более громкими аплодисментами. Цезарь и Луций переглянулись и нахмурились.

Потом начал говорить кто-то с низким голосом.

«Это песня о превозмогании. Посвящена всем тем людям, что желали уничтожить и убить меня, но не смогли. Пусть знают, что огонь внутри меня сильнее, чем огонь вокруг меня».

Цезарь, Вульпес и Луций побледнели от удивления, даже клавишнику пришлось спрятать приоткрывшийся рот за рукой. Нихуя себе.

Зазвучал рифф на гитаре, за ним последовал почти гортанный голос. В мире был только один человек с таким стилем игры и пения. Матерь Божья.

— Это, блять, шутка?

— Это ёбаная шутка, да?

— Чёрт...

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это ненастоящее.

— Что, блять, происходит? — сказал Ланий, который не понимал, что, блять, происходит.

Песня была хэви-метал версией «Ain’t no grave». Да, это была прекрасная христианская песня о Боге и воскрешении, но... метал версия. Чей извращенный ум мог стоять за этим? 

Это был не кто иной, как ДЖОШУА ГРЭХЕМ, бывший основатель группы и гитарист Легиона Цезаря. Цезарь был шокирован, он открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но у него ничего не получалось. Этот сукин сын начал карьеру в одиночку, карьеру в блядском уайт-метале. На другой стороне комнаты Ланий всё ещё вопрошал, что происходит.

— ВЫКЛЮЧИ ЭТО! — закричал Луций в отвращении. Он ринулся к проигрывателю, снова сбрасывая фигурки Детей шпионов.

— Блять, мои фигурки, — раздражённо сказал Вульпес.

Луций нажал на «стоп», задыхаясь и обливаясь потом, он был близок к сердечному приступу.

— Он поёт... — прошептал сам себе Цезарь.

— Да, он поет ебучий уайт-метал, — закончил Луций предложение Цезаря и добавил: — но будем честными, никому не нравится христианский метал.

— НИКОМУ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ? ТЫ ГЛУХОЙ ИЛИ ЧТО? КРИКИ НЕ СЛЫШАЛ? — Цезарь схватился за сердце и рухнул на пол. — ЛЮЦИЙ! ВУЛЬПЕС! ЧТО МЫ НАДЕЛАЛИ? — он был слишком драматичен, как всегда.

Клавишник вздохнул и закрыл свой Game Boy.

— Бро, почему ты меня спрашиваешь? Выкинуть его из группы просто потому, что он ошибся в чертовом соло, было не моей, блять, идеей. Этого бы не случилось, если бы соло играл я.

— МЫ НЕ МОЖЕМ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ СЕБЕ ОШИБИТЬСЯ НА ФЕСТИВАЛЕ, ЕБАНЫЙ ФУРРИ!

— Во-первых, Цезарь, я надел волкошапку один раз, это не делает меня фурри, — сказал Вульпес, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

— Фурри. — Ланий даже не пытался скрыть смех.

— Ланий, пожалуйста, это ты тут ЛИЦО РАЗРИСОВЫВАЕШЬ, БУДТО КОТ ИЗ KISS! — Всё, Вульпес не мог оставаться спокойным.

Был неловкий момент, когда они все переглянулись, кроме Отона, который улыбался сам себе. Кто знает, о чём он думал.

Луций в ярости ударил по проигрывателю, в очередной раз сбрасывая фигурки. Вульпес прикусил губу, чтобы не высказаться.

— Ребят, пожалуйста, мы уходим от темы. Что мы будем делать с Джошем? — спросил Луций.

— Мы уничтожим его на Дамбе. — Ланий ударил кровать.

— Ланий, ты ебаный Internet Explorer или кто? Ты знаешь, почему ты новый гитарист? Джошуа не допустит ещё одной ошибки в своей карьере. Мы не можем так просто его уничтожить, — высокомерно заметил хитро улыбающийся Вульпес.

— Знаешь что? Иди нахуй, ебанат с фурсоной. — Ланий, как всегда, злобный, встал с кровати, надел наушники и выметнулся из комнаты.

Цезарь, который всё ещё был на полу, покачал головой. Он устал от происходящего.

— Если он пойдёт на фестиваль, мы обре...

— МЫ НЕ ОБРЕЧЕНЫ.

Аврелий вошел в комнату, пинком открыв дверь и напугав каждого члена группы. Бедная дверь.

Он показал Цезарю газету, что держал в руках, и глаза Цезаря озарились надеждой.

«КУРЬЕР ШЕСТЬ ВРЕМЕННО УВОЛЬНЯЕТСЯ», — гласила первая страница рядом с фото Курьера Шесть, пинающей мужчину в клетчатом костюме.

— Аврелий, ты мой спаситель.

Цезарь мужественно обнял Аврелия, у него чуть не покатились слезы. «Ох, Аврелий, да благословит тебя римский пантеон». Курьер Шесть выигрывала битву Дамбы Гувера бессчётное число раз, она была ключом к победе. Если честно, ему не нравилось иметь женщину в группе, но ему был нужен, нет, необходим приз, а остальные члены группы были немного некомпетентными.

— Вопрос: как мы будем её уговаривать? — спросил Вульпес, падая на кровать, где пару минут назад был Ланий.

Луций и Отон улыбнулись.

— А разве Курьер Шесть не известна тем, что каждую ночь занимается сексом с новым мужчиной? Ну... что насчет... этого. — Отон нахмурился, глядя на друзей и ожидая, что кто-то пожертвует собой ради блага остальных. В Легионе Цезаря никто не был гетеро, кроме Лания, но он ужасно относился к женщинам, так что он автоматически выбывал.

— Я считаю... мы должны послать единственного члена группы, у которого есть... — Ему не нравилось это слово, никому в группе не нравилось это слово. Цезарь прочистил горло перед тем, как произносить его. — ...фанатки.

Единственное слово вогнало в ужас всех членов группы, хотя у них не было фанаток, кроме одного конкретного члена, у которого почему-то был целый ебучий фанклуб. Как. Все серьёзно посмотрели на Вульпеса.

— Ни за что. Нет. Нет. Нет.

— Да, Вульпес, ты избранный, — драматично сказал Луций.

— Нет, я не буду этого делать. Я даже не знаю эту женщину, кроме того, блять, посмотри на это фото в газете, она кого-то пинает, а я не хочу быть на месте этого человека.

— Вульпес, ты единственный, кто может убедить ее. Пожалуйста, — попросил Цезарь, почти плача на плече Аврелия.

— Я? Ну и как, блять?

— Просто будь собой, — сказал Отон, а потом внезапно вспомнил, что Луций был странным человеком, нездорово одержимым Детьми шпионов, лисами и волкошапками. — СТОП! НЕТ! Не будь собой.

— Окей, у тебя же почему-то есть фанатки, веди себя с ней так, как с теми девушками, — добавил Аврелий. Цезарь кивал после каждого его слова.

— Цезарь, ты знаешь, что я ненавижу моих фанаток, да? Все, что я хочу от этой жизни — это быть счастливым человеком с коллекцией фигурок Мачете из Детей Шпионов, а не женщин за моей спиной, блять.

Лидер группы недовольно вздохнул. Был лишь один способ убедить его — сказать ему то, что он хотел услышать, даже если это было ложью.

— Смотри, Вульпес, если ты убедишь её, то получишь то соло, которое ты так сильно хочешь. И да, ты сможешь сыграть его на Дамбе.

Вульпес резко выскочил из кровати и с серьёзным выражением лица взглянул Цезарю в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не врёшь.

— Я не вру. — Теперь он врал об отсутствии вранья.

— Договорились. Я доставлю тебе эту женщину.


End file.
